Amon Beroya
"I see an idiot." "Excuse me, armor chump?" "I said: I see an idiot." "You take your filthy alien mouth out the door before I cut it in half! Right guys?!" "You think you can do that?" -Amon playing psychological warfare on a Houk and his thugs. Amon Beroya was a legendary Bounty Hunter and member of the Heroes of the Tumble group. He was the captain of the'' Avenger'' and the pilot of the'' Blade. Most notably, he was one of the few Mando'ade to be trained in the Jedi arts, but practiced primarily in Mandalorian tradition, knowing a little of the Jedi Order's practices and more of tradition. '''Biography' Amon was born into Clan Beroya of Mandalore one year after the Clone Wars. He grew exceptionally strong in an unnatural way. He was smarter than most of his clansman at a young age and was an excellent pilot. He was flying starships at age 7 while most Mandalorians don't fly until their teenage years. It became apparent by other Mandalorians after Amon winning several competitions that he was in fact a Force-Sensative. After multiple attempts by his Clan leader to keep him, the Manda'lor had ordered Marax Beroya, the clan leader, to have Amon exiled from his clan. After being shipped away from home at age 14, Amon had only managed to keep his armor given to him by his mother Amillyn and his father Cynan. He would later purchase his blaster carbine and Jetpack at age 19. Mission to Balmorra "Look, there isn't a reason for me to join your revolution." "The Alliance needs people. Mandalorians have served with us before." "Well, I guess I'm not your typical Mandalorian." -Amon speaking with his recruiter. Amon, wandering and seeking out jobs paying enough for food, happened to stumble across a recruiter on the moon Nar Shaddaa. He agreed to be contracted to one job for the Rebel Alliance at Balmorra to destroy a prototype AT-ST. Joining the Heroes of the Tumble After his Balmorra contract, he found himself following Tam and Drone back to Trevor's Tumble. Upon arriving at the world, he fell in love with the world like it was his own. Even the small colony, Cothal Town, was like his home. As he continued work on the small world, he gained a friendship with an assassin droid named HK-51. When HK transferred leadership of The Avenger to Amon, little time passed before an Imperial invasion made it's way to Trevor's Tumble. Amon made an oath to liberate the world and followed through with it by training in the Jedi ways to take on the dark adept, Bogan. After the crew of the Avenger left, he was forced to land the ship on a far reach world while he searched for crew, credits, and a method of training. Personality and Traits Amon, being exiled at an early age, had a very relaxed and humorous personality, but in times of combat, could turn very serious. Sometimes even angry. At age 21, Amon had been given command of the Avenger, and took it with great honor. Amon respected honor, integrity, and effort more than he respected anything else. Skills and Abilities As a Mandalorian and a Jedi-in-training, Amon has managed to learn multiple skills in different martial areas. These will be listed below: k'Jtari The k'Jtari martial art was made by the k'Jtari species. The martial art was a form of brawling involving mental and physical pieces. Echani This martial art required no use of armor, weapons, or the Force. Its held as the idea that combat is where knowledge of yourself would show. Gand Martial Arts Piercing Touch and Striking Mist were powerful punches designed to punch through armor and basic defenses. Gand Martial Arts were mostly known to only those those who were Gand themselves. Ataru This acrobatic style was most appropriately designed for open spaces. It required great cardio and physical expertise and raining strong blows. Attacking through air and a flurry of attacks made this combat form effective but physically exhausting. Shien The 5th form of Lightsaber combat was designed to deflect blaster rounds as a method of turning a defensive form into an offensive form. It was based with ripostes and strong counterattacks. Equipment Amon had purchased a Blaster Carbine and Jetpack when he was young, but modified his Beskar'gam to outfit special modifications, such as a rope dart. Motives Amon had obligated to save Trevor's Tumble from the Empire, but there's more to it. First Love He wanted to make his name known again for the other Chiss Mandalorian only two years younger than him. Valk Deshra was born 16 BBY on Mandalore. She grew exceptionally well in the piloting portion of her training, and was excellent with a vibroblade. She had an opportunity to become one of the Clan mothers of Clan Deshra, but turned it down in favor of becoming a starpilot. Legacy Amon hoped that one day, his actions would reach a galaxy level and help him gain his reputation. Through this, he would one day become part of his clan again, maybe even Mandalore. Appearances Force and Destiny * Prelude: Shadow of the Ancients (Vision to the Heroes of Khalis) Age of Rebellion * Season 2, Episode X: Assembly of Rebellion (Indirectly mentioned) ''Edge of the Empire ''(First appearance) ''Age of Resistance ''(Mentioned only)Category:Player Characters Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Characters Category:Age of Resistance Category:Leaders Category:Galactic Legends Category:Shadow of the Ancients Category:Force and Destiny